If I told you the truth would you walk away?
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Shawn tells Juliet he's not psychic, she breaks up with him and he going to expose himself for fraud, will she stop him? SHULES!


-Hello Psych~O's! I this story sounds familiar that's because it is, It was a mutli-chapter I wrote when I first started that turned out to be a train wreck of a story so I rewrote it into a one-shot and hopefully fixed all the mistakes.

It was raining hard in the city of Santa Barbara, one of the worse rain storms they had in years. Inside the Psych office Shawn, Gus and Juliet sat playing Monopoly.

"You landed on my property now play up Shawn." Gus said with a smirk.

"I hate this game." Shawn pouted and handed Gus some Monopoly money.

"You guys it's just a game calm down." Juliet said.

"Your right." Shawn said then flipped the board off the desk.

"Shawn! You know what I'm going home." Gus said standing up from his chair.

"Dude, don't be such a baby."

"Your the one being the baby, you just flipped the board."

"You two are like children, can't you play nice?" Juliet said.

"No, it wouldn't be fun then." Gus said and Shawn and him laughed while Juliet rolled her eyes. "I'm going home anyways before the storm gets any worse."

"Alright, night buddy." Shawn said.

"Don't you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll just get a ride with Jules."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Gus." Juliet said the Gus ran outside in the rain and hoped in the blueberry and drove away.

"So, what shall we do?" Shawn asked.

"Shall? That sounds very fancy."

"I was hoping it would."

"We could sit and watch the storm."

"Alright." Shawn said and they both got up and walked over by the window and sat down in one of the big chairs together. After awhile the storm got even worse, tree's were blowing back and forth and you could hear the sound of the wind whistling.

"It's getting really bad out there, maybe we should head home now." Juliet said.

"Okay, were going to get soaked on the way to the car though."

"You scared of a little water?" Juliet teased.

"No, I was just worried that you were."

"Sure." Juliet said then they both walked to the front door.

"On three we run. One, two, three." Shawn said and they both bolted out of the office and to Juliet's car and got in, Juliet turned the key to start the car but it didn't.

"Damn it!" Juliet yelled trying again to start the car.

"I'll call Gus and see if he can come get us." Shawn said then picked up his phone and started calling Gus, then after a few seconds they heard Gus' phone ring. They both looked oddly at each other than noticed Gus' phone sitting on the back seat of the car.

"I think he must have left it in the car on our way here." Shawn said.

"What are we going to do now?" Juliet asked.

"We can sleep in the Psych office, the couch has a pull out bed."

"Okay."

"Alright, here we go again." Shawn said and they both hopped out of the car and ran back into the Psych office, once they got in the were soaking wet.

"I'll go grab us both a towel and some of my dry clothes."

"Wait, did you know we were going to get stuck here?" Juliet asked.

"No, Gus kept a stack of towels in the closet from when we had a pool in here but after we made some tidal waves that caused some floor damaged we had to get rid of it and I have clothes her because I spill a lot." Shawn answered making Juliet laugh.

"You do spill a lot."

"You see my problem." Shawn said then walked off into the other room and grabbed some towels and two T-shirts and two pairs of boxers then came back into the room and handed Juliet a towel and some clothes.

"I'll be right back." Juliet said.

"Where are you going?"

"In to the bathroom to change."

"You can change right here if you want." Shawn said smiling ear to ear.

"No. We are going to change then go to sleep, and if I change in here you will try doing funny business."

"But funny business is my favorite kind." Shawn joked, Juliet grinned then took her stuff and walked to the bathroom. She changed and came back out where Shawn was already dressed and pulling the couch bed out. "I don't have any blankets but we can use the sheet that's on the bed and I'll take the pillows off the chairs in the other room."

"Okay." Juliet said and Shawn walked into the other room and grabbed the pillows then walked back and set them on the bed then after it was all set up he hoped on the the bed and laid down.

"You coming?" Shawn asked folding the sheet over so she could climb in.

"Yeah" She smiled and got onto the bed and laid her head on Shawn's chest. Shawn ran his hand though her hair that was still a little wet from the rain then they both looked into each others eyes and he gave her a kiss, she kissed back then he pulled away after awhile. "Is there something wrong?"

"You just look so beautiful, I wish we could stay like this forever."

"That's so sweet Shawn." Juliet said smiling ear to ear.

"I need to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for the longest time." Shawn nervously said.

"What is it?"

"A week before I met you I got called into the police station about a tip I called in, Lassiter believed that I got the tip because I was on the inside of the crime and he was going to throw me in jail and I've always had a skill of photographic memory that goes back to when I was a child and my dad taught me how to be the perfect cop, how to take the details I saw and turn them into facts but I knew Lassie wouldn't believe I could solve a crime just by watching the news and I didn't want to go to jail so I said the first thing that came to mind... I told him I was a psychic." Shawn rambled and Juliet took a moment to understand.

"Are you telling me your not psychic?" Juliet asked.

"Yes."

"Please tell me your kidding."

"I'm sorry."

"You have been lying to me for 7 years?"

"If I would have known that I was going to meet you I wouldn't have lied."

"Is that supposed to make me fell better? To know that to one person I thought I could trust with anything has been lying to me since the day we met." Juliet said and started crying.

"Jules-"

"Don't call me that."

"I love you more than anything and I don't want to lose you."

"Well it's to late now because you already did." Juliet yelled and started heading towards the door.

"Jules, wait!"

"No, I'm going home and you can come pick up your stuff tomorrow and bring it back to your place."

"How are you going to get home, your car's not working?"

"I'll walk, it's not that far."

"It's storming out, I won't let you walk home. I'll sleep in the chair at my desk, you can sleep on the pull out couch and we can talk in the morning, please?" Shawn said with tears running down his face.

"Fine." Juliet said and went into the other room and laid down on the bed and put her face into the pillow then eventually fell asleep, Shawn sat at his desk watching her sleep then awhile later he fell asleep. In the morning he was awaking by someone saying his name.

"Shawn, Shawn!" Gus yelled standing next to his desk.

"Quiet down, Jules is sleeping." Shawn said barely opening his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Juliet isn't here."

"She is sleeping on the pull out bed in the other room." Shawn said and Gus tilted to his side and looked in the other room.

"She isn't in there" Gus replied and Shawn shot up from his chair and looked in the other room where the bed was made and Juliet was gone, he ran over and looked out the window and Juliet's car was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, whats wrong?"

"I told Jules I wasn't psychic and she broke up with me." Shawn said starting to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry man." Gus said then walked over and hugged Shawn, after awhile Shawn and Gus talked for about everything that had happened last night.

"We are going to go into the police station like any other day and we are going to pretend like nothing happened then later I'm going to talk to Jules and get her back." Shawn said.

"Okay, but what if she isn't there or if she told someone you aren't psychic?" Gus asked.

"I know Jules, she wouldn't no matter how mad she is."

"Okay, lets go." Gus said and they both headed to the police station, when they walked in Juliet was sitting at her desk then Gus nudged Shawn.

"You should go over and talk to her now, Lassie isn't around."

"Alright." Shawn said then walked over to her desk. "Tonight after work can we talk?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"About what? We have nothing to talk about."

"About us."

"There is no us, not anymore. Now can you leave I'm trying to work." Juliet said and Shawn turned around and walked back to Gus.

"How did it go?" Gus asked.

"Worse then I thought." Shawn replied and started walking out of the police station and Gus followed him.

"We are just going to leave?" Gus asked.

"Yes. She doesn't want to be with me anymore, she doesn't even want to talk to me."

"I know you Shawn, But you never just give up."

"I lied to her for seven years, I wouldn't forgive me if I were her either." Shawn said and got in the blueberry then they drove quietly to the Psych office. "You can go home now, I'm just going to hang out in the office."

"I'm not going to just leave you here alone."

"I want to be alone, just go home!" Shawn said getting out of the car and slamming the door then he went into the Psych office, he sat in the Psych office listening to music and holding his phone waiting for Juliet to call but she never did. At around nine pm he walked to a bar down the street and ordered a beer, people tried talking to him several times but he just ignored them and kept drinking till close then he stumbled back to the Psych office and walked inside where Gus was sitting.

"Dude, where have you been? I have been calling you." Gus asked.

"I turned it off because I hasn't taking any calls tonight." Shawn mumbled.

"Are you drunk?"

"Well I'm not sober!" Shawn said laughing then stumbled to his chair and sat down. "You know my life is ruined right?"

"Your life is not ruined Juliet and you will get back together when she calms down."

"And what if we don't get back together, or what if we do and it's not the same as it used to be?"

"I don't know, but you and Juliet are perfect together. In the thirty years I've known you I have never saw you as happy as you are when you are with her and the same with her these last seven years."

"Yeah, but that really doesn't matter now?" Shawn replied then they sat in silence for a few minutes till Shawn stated spinning in his chair. "Oh my god Gus, did you know this chair spinn-di-ed?" Shawn said with excitement.

"It's spun and yes I did." Gus said and Shawn kept spinning in his chair which seemed to be the only thing keeping him from crying and all a sudden he stopped spinning.

"Gus?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I think I'm going to throw up... wait no I'm pretty sure I am." Shawn said then ran to the bathroom, after awhile when Shawn didn't return Gus went into the bathroom. Shawn was passed out on the floor next to the toilet.

"Damn it Shawn, what have you done to yourself? Gus said to himself then woke up Shawn and helped him walk out to the pull out bed.

"I'll be fine now you can go home and go to bed Gus" Shawn mumbled while falling asleep.

"I'm going to stay here with you tonight."

"Are we going to spoon?" Shawn said and Gus and him both laughed.

"Drunk and depressed and you can still make a joke."

"I'm glad your my best friend."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Gus said barley getting out his sentence before Shawn starting snoring, Gus grabbed the cushions off the chairs and made a bed on the floor. In the morning Gus woke up and made coffee then Shawn walked into the kitchen.

"I fell like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat a hundred times." Shawn said rubbing his head.

"That's what a hangover will do to you." Gus said and handed Shawn a cup of coffee.

"Did I talk to Jules at all last night?"

"No, not that I know of."

"That's probably a good thing" Shawn said then sat down at the table and they drank their coffee.

OoooooOoooooO

A few days had gone by since what happened and Juliet still hadn't spoken a word to Shawn and Shawn stopped trying to make her talk to him, everyday he would wake up drink some coffee, lay around watching television then drink beer till he went to bed. Shawn and Gus were sitting in the Psych office when the phone rang.

"You going to get that Shawn?" Gus asked.

"I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now." Shawn replied and Gus grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello... Hey chief... Okay we will be right there." Gus said on the phone then hung up. "Chief has a case for us."

"I don't even want to answer the phone, what makes you think I want to work on a case?"

"It will be good for you, we are going to do this."

"Fine." Shawn pouted and got up off his chair and started walking to the door.

"Aren't you want to get ready first?" Gus asked looking at Shawn who was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants with blood shot eyes and messy hair

"I'd rather not" Shawn said then continued to walk out of the Psych office and to the car. They drove to the station and Gus had to talk Shawn into going inside and eventually he convicted him to go inside. When they got inside Juliet and Lassiter were already in the chief's office so they walked in.

"Hello Chief, Lassie... Juliet." Gus said awkwardly and Shawn didn't say anything, he just looked down at the ground then the chief then noticed how awful Shawn looked.

"Mr. Spencer are you okay?" Vick asked.

"Yeah.. I'm just tired." Shawn said lying.

"Okay. This case involves a break in, the owner of the apartment was at work when someone broke in, took some item's and broke everything else." Chief said a showed some photo's. Shawn noticed X's through all the woman's photo's and a ripped up lease from a roommate she had.

"It's her old roommate, she did it." Shawn said not even bothering to put his hand to his hand then he walked out of the room, Gus followed him outside of the station.

"Shawn, that's it. You just say who it is and leave?" Gus asked.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place, I can't stand seeing her because it makes me feel the way I did when it ended and I can't deal with that anymore." Shawn yelled.

"How are we going to work cases if you can't stand to be in the same room as Juliet?"

"I not going to work cases anymore, I'm done."

"Your quitting Psych?"

"Yes, I'm quitting Psych" Shawn said then began walking away and Gus ran after him.

"I won't let you quit Shawn, all those times in your life I just let you give up but not this time.. I won't let you."

"Just leave me be, I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"Your just going to let everything we worked so hard for slip away now?"

"Gus, just leave me alone!" Shawn yelled and started walking away again but Gus grabbed his shoulder and stopped him then Shawn turned around and punched him in the face. "I told you to leave me alone." Shawn said and walked away as Gus sat on the ground. Then behind him Lassiter and Juliet walked out of the station and saw him on the ground and ran over.

"Guster, what happened? Lassiter asked.

"Nothing, Shawn just got a little mad a punched me." Gus replied.

"He punched you?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. We hit each other all the time." Gus said and stood up.

"Why would he punch you?" Lassiter asked not knowing anything about what happened the last few days.

"We just got into a little fight, it's fine really." Gus said reassuring them.

"We can get some ice for it inside" Juliet said and they walked into the station, after awhile Gus left to go find Shawn but had no luck. He stayed up all night waiting for Shawn to come home but he never did and then around five am Gus fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in then was awaking a few hours later by the sound of his phone ringing, it was Shawn.

"Shawn, where the hell are you?!" Gus yelled.

"I'm in front of the police station finishing up my cup of coffee." Shawn answered.

"Why didn't you come home last night?"

"I went out and did some of the things I've always wanted to do like ride my motorcycle through a ring of fire and egg Mr. Alrore's house for giving my that F in math and hey I'm sorry about punching you in the eye, I was upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I know you were, that's why I forgive you.. and wait why are you at the police station then?"

"I decided I didn't want to live with the lie of being psychic anymore so I'm going to come clean."

"You are kidding.. Right?"

"No, I'm not and Gus don't try to talk me out of it because it won't work then you will waste the last phone call we have the will last more then three minutes."

"I am going to talk you out of this! You can't go to jail-" Gus said but got cut off.

"Then goodbye Gus" Shawn said and hang up the phone.

"Shawn, Shawn!" Gus yelled but it was to late, he thought for a second then called Juliet.

"Hello?" Juliet said on the phone.

"Juliet, Shawn is going to tell everyone he's not psychic and get himself arrested." Gus said quickly.

"You have to stop him-"

"He is heading into the police station right now and I'm at his house" Gus said then Juliet saw Shawn walk into the police station she hung up the phone and started running toward him.

"Hey Lassie, I need to tell you something." Shawn yelled to Lassiter across the room, then Juliet reached him and gave him a kiss. Joy ran though his body, he never thought he would kiss her again and he eagerly kissed back.

"Yeah Spencer, what did you want to tell me?" Lassiter asked and Shawn ended the kiss and looked over at him.

"Umm, The ah Chief wanted to see you in her office right away." Shawn replied.

"Oh okay, thanks." Lassiter said then walked into the chief's office.

"We should probably leave before he realizes that you were lying." Juliet smirked then they ran out of the station and got into Juliet's car.

"I hate to push my luck but... Why'd you kiss me?" Shawn asked.

"Because Gus called and told me what you were about to do and I realized that if you went to jail I would never see you again and it scared me more then anything and I thought about how amazing you are to me and how much I love you."

"I love you too and I never ever want to be apart again." Shawn said and leaned in and kissed her.

-So, that's the rewrite. I hope it didn't turn out as crappy as the first one. And last time someone asked if I wrote it wrong or I meant it that way because Shawn was drunk when he said "I turned it off because I hasn't taking any calls tonight." Yes, I meant to write hasn't. So thanks for reading and please review. :)


End file.
